


Possessive

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart Facebook Group, Drarry 30 days of kissing challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Sirius kidnaps Harry for the day to take him to his first Quidditch matchWritten for the Drarry 30 Days of Kissing Challenge





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/42896150430/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Sirius had shamelessly begged and pleaded with his best friend James and his wife Lily to be able to steal their young son for the afternoon. Sirus wanted to be the one to introduce Harry his first Quidditch match, he just knew Harry was going to be a champion flyer. 

He’d been fiercely possessive of this squirming little bundle from the moment James had put him in Sirius' hands when Harry was no more than a few hours old.

Sirius took his responsibilities as Harry’s Godfather very seriously and introducing James’ son to Quidditch was high on that list. Lily had threatened him with a very painful death should anything happen to her son.

It was a cold blustery morning when Sirius arrived to collect Harry. He was rugged up in a thick jacket and a red and yellow scarf and ran to Sirius in delight. Sirius lifted the excited little boy into his arms and hugged him tightly and covering him in kisses to his noisy squeals of laughter.

“You ready for your first Quidditch match Harry?” Sirius asked Harry as he squirmed in anticipation. He’d babbled about nothing else for weeks until he’d driven his parents mad. Clearly, most of their son’s first words were going to be Quidditch related.

Even though it was only a local match, Sirius was just as excited as if it was England versus Bulgaria. He swore then and there he would take Harry to see a world-class Quidditch final.

Harry was so excited he nearly wriggled himself right out of Sirius' arms as the seeker caught the snitch. Harry pointed excitedly and Sirius knew exactly what Harry would be when he grew up and swears to buy Harry the best broom on the market, as soon as his parents would allow it.


End file.
